Various methods have been proposed to form metal oxide thin films on various substrate surfaces, by depositing zinc oxide, titanium oxide and the like, using Pulse Laser Deposition (PLD), laser ablation, sputtering, various Chemical Vapor Depositions (CVDs) or the like (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 through 3).
According to these proposed methods, a target is prepared in advance, and laser, hypervelocity microparticles or the like are irradiated on the target surface in order to deposit a thin film of the target microparticles generated from the target surface onto the substrate surface or; an organic metal compound or the like is made to contact the substrate surface that is heated to a high temperature, together with a reactive gas, in order to deposit a thin film utilizing the thermal decomposition reaction generated at the substrate surface or; a mixture gas of the organic metal compound or the like and the reactive gas is discharged and decomposed by forming plasma in order to deposit a thin film by recombination of radicals. Therefore, these proposed methods require a large energy to fabricate the metal oxide thin film.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-244716
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-281495
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-128743